


[Podfic] All Things Inherit

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock is still a consulting detective, Sort Of, Soundcloud, Telepathy, Werewolves, Wolves, john is still an army doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "For John, it's not a bullet that throws his existence into disarray – it's a bite."In a world where twelve percent of the population are Mactiri - people with the ability to turn into wolves at will - John finds himself struggling with a new and horrifying existence. The victim of a shocking attack, he is discharged from the army and sent home, determined never to acknowledge what he can now become.However, when his health starts to fail, it is up to his enigmatic new flatmate to show him that perhaps his life is not the nightmare John believes it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Inherit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909026) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> I hope you have all had a good holiday (seems so long ago, now!) and a great New Year!  
> Welcome back to the wonderful world of Lockedinjohnlock podfics!  
> Kicking off this year's offerings, is the fantastic All Things Inherit, by the incomparable BeautifulFiction. Thank you so much for allowing me to podfic this story - I just love it!
> 
> Music: Decisions Ahead by John Ashton Thomas


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another pod is complete!   
> I hope you've enjoyed this romp with the boys - I know werewolves are not everyone's cup of tea but I think this is gentle and interesting enough to tick lots of boxes. Plus, of course, BeautifulFiction's fantastic writing!  
> Tune in tomorrow for another fandom classic author.


End file.
